gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Downwood
House Downwood of [[Frostcliff|'Frostcliff']] is a noble house in the North that holds fealty to House Stark of Winterfell, previously holding fealty to House Bolton of the Dreadfort before the Battle of the Bastards. Other than House Karstark and House Umber, House Downwood is the closest House located to the Wall, and located right next to Greenguard. Their stronghold is a castle named Frostcliff and the head of the house is the Lord of Frostcliff. The current lord of Frostcliff is Menford Downwood. For three strong generations the Downwood's reigned as the White Ice Kings, ruling over a significant region of the North between Winterfell and the Wall. However, King Marlon Downwood ended his reign by bending the knee to King Walton Stark, marrying his youngest daughter to him. Following the destruction of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, Frostcliff was the next castle to be destroyed by the Night King on his march south, killing Lord Menford's brother Maynard and his most loyal allies. The burning ruins of Frostcliff caused the statue of Marlon, burying the rubble under an avalanche. Their sigil is three red mountains on a white field. Their words are "Our Blood is Cold". History Founding House Downwood descends from House Bolton, effectively making them a cadet branch of House Bolton. It's ancestor Tobin Bolton, grandson of Rogar Bolton, the last Red King, and through him, the Downwood's are descendants of the First Men. Tobin founded House Downwood after completing the construction of Frostcliff, suffering through a series of great storms to finish it before it's foundations became unstable. A thousand men were said to have perished during it's construction. The castle of Frostcliff has suffered and survived through many Storm's and avalanches, with Many Downwood's perishing from it. Reign of the White Ice Kings Though vassals of the Bolton's, the Downwood's claimed themselves as the "White Ice Kings" for three generations of open rebellion, starting with Terran Downwood, known for having slaughtered his most loyal subjects in their sleep for throwing himself to his death off of Frostcliff. His was preceded by his only son Vickard, who led a strong and stable rule, and after him his son Marlon, who bent the knee to King Walton Stark, marrying his youngest daughter to him. Many Downwoods have served as brothers of the Night's Watch over the centuries, with "Red Eldon" Downwood serving as Lord Commander Sammith Stark's steward, and Brandon Downwood having served as the 608th Lord Commander over a hundred years later. The Downwood's have served the Bolton's and the Stark in many wars, and married their families many times. Targaryen Era When Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror, Lord Errard Downwood followed the other Bolton bannermen and bent the knee. Robert's Rebellion Sometime before the events of Robert's Rebellion, Lord Waldron's eldest son Menford was married to Talana Bolton, the only daughter of Lord Ramsond Bolton, and sister to Lord Roose Bolton. Like the other Bolton vassals, House Downwood fought for House Stark. Lord Waldron's third born son Ser Arnolf was killed during the Battle of the Trident. Season 1 After the arrest of Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, Lord Waldron Downwood responds to Robb Stark's calling of the banners to Winterfell, travelling alongside his son Menford and grandsons Ronard and Brynnan. Lord Waldron follows the command of his liege lord Roose Bolton, fighting alongside him against Lord Tywin Lannister. House Downwood fights in the Battle on the Green Fork, losing a small force of men. Lord Waldron believes that Lord Bolton is disappointed with his skill as a tactician and a commander, so much so that he decides to return to Frostcliff, giving his command over to his son Menford. Roose Bolton surprisingly agrees to this, threatening both his son and grandsons should they decide to retreat. Ronnel Stout assists in taking Waldron back to Frostcliff. The Downwoods are branded as cowards by House Bolton's other vassals. Season 2 Season 3 Another of Lord Waldron's grandsons, Jarson, fights in the Battle of Oxcross alongside his cousins Ronard and Brynnan. Ser Ashter Stark, King Robb Stark's brother, is betrothed to Relina Downwood, Lord Downwood's granddaughter. Ser Dorren Overton assures Ashter that Relina is beautiful and would be a suitable wife for him, though Ashter is still unsure about the betrothal. During the Red Wedding, Jarson is killed while fighting Harrin Stout, and his body is thrown into Trident River. Season 4 Following the Red Wedding, House Downwood begins a new alliance with the Boltons, and pledge fealty to them as the new Lords of Winterfell and Wardens of the North. Both Menford and Maynard are quick to point out that Jarson was killed by Harrin Stout, another Bolton bannerman, and were angered even further that Jarson's body had not been returned for them to bury. Though angered, the Downwood's would also assist the Bolton's in the retaking of Moat Cailin from the Ironborn. Season 5 House Downwood remains loyal to the Bolton's and pays their taxes to the Lord's of Winterfell, though they do secretly send their condolences to Lord Cley Cerwyn about his mother and father. Lord Downwood receives a raven from House Bolton. It has been decreed that Minella will marry Olyvar Frey, one of Walder Frey's younger sons. Both Menford and Talana disagree about this greatly, wedding their daughter to the son of a traitor. They also fear that Ramsay Bolton, Lord Bolton's legitimised bastard son, will march on Frostcliff and take Minella to the Twins by force. Season 6 Talana receives word that her brother Roose has been killed, but is not fooled when the letter says he was poisoned by his enemies. It comes as a surprise when her other brother Randar arrives at Frostcliff, wanting to bring Talana to Strathmore in order to keep her safe from Ramsay, but she assures him that Frostcliff is ready for a siege if it comes to that. She then pleads with Randar to forsake Ramsay and join the Stark's. Desmor Cerwyn, alongside a few Wildlings, travel to Frostcliff to ask for their help. Overwhelmed by fear, Lord Waldron denies this request. A week later, Lord Waldron is left inconsolable when another raven arrives, bringing the news that his sister Miana had been killed, believing Ramsay to be the culprit. Menford and Maynard leave Frostcliff and travel to Winterfell, and arrive alongside the Knights of the Vale. While not a part of the Battle of the Bastards, they, alongside a group of their men, are involved in clean up fighting. They discover that it was Orwan Hallaw, a Bannerman of House Karstark, who killed Miana. Menford and Maynard remain in Winterfell, and alongside the Lord of the North and the Vale, declare Jon Snow King in the North. Season 7 After the gathering of Lords at Winterfell, Jon Snow speaks with Menford and Maynard, thanking them for aiding them in the battle. Confused by this, Jon mentions that Kollen Snow, their bastard brother and a clutch of his men, had fought and died in the battle, and gives them Kollen's body to bury. This brings Menford and Maynard to pledge themselves fully to House Stark, as the Bolton's had refused them the bodies of both their cousin Jarson, and their great-aunt Wylla. Jon furthermore thanked them for staying neutral during his campaign, knowing that their mother was a Bolton by birth. Waldron Downwood mysteriously dies overnight. Menford quickly sends a raven back to Frostcliff, assuming an assassin had committed the deed, but his efforts are short-lived. Menford sends his brother Maynard back to Frostcliff as the acting lord, and instructs him to aid Tormund and the other Wildlings man both Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and Greenguard. A marriage is also proposed between Lord the young Lord Edric Dyser and Menford's youngest daughter Merina. In a private meeting, Lord Menford assures Jon Snow that since Lord Ramsay gave his aunt Lady Wylla to Lord Karstark to torture, they have decided to split from House Bolton entirely, pledging themselves fully to House Stark, knowing that at some point, it will lead them into some kind of conflict with Lord Randar Bolton, brother of Roose Bolton. On the night that the Night King destroys Eastwatch with the aid of the undead Viserion, two of House Downwood's most loyal friends, Armand Dyser and Arren Catell, are killed in the attack, and raised as Wights. Season 8 Frostcliff is one of the first castles to be attacked by the Night King and his army. Though Menford asks to leave to find his brother, Sansa Stark forbids it, telling them they are most likely dead, and have been raised as Wights. Maynard, Vickon Cray, Dorren Overton and Maester Allort can later be seen, raised as Wights, marching towards Last Hearth. With no seat left to defend, The remaining Downwood's now reside at Winterfell, with the younger members of the house being sent to the Vale. House Downwood at the end of the third century * Lord {Waldron Downwood}, lord of Frostcliff. Died following the Battle of the Bastards. Believed to have been assassinated under the orders of Ramsay Bolton * {Nathaleya Lightfoot}, lady of Frostcliff. ** Lord Menford Downwood, eldest son of Lord Waldron. New lord of Frostcliff. *** Talana Bolton, wife of Menford. **** Ronard Downwood, eldest son of Menford. Heir to Frostcliff ***** Genna Darkoak, his wife ****** Jon Downwood, their infant son. Named in honour of Jon Snow **** Brynnan Downwood, youngest son of Menford. ***** Dorothy Moss, his wife **** Relina Downwood, daughter of Menford. Formerly betrothed to Ashter Stark and Currently betrothed to Ryford Ryswell. **** Merina Downwood, youngest daughter of Menford. Currently betrothed to the young Lord Edric Dyser ** {Maynard Downwood}, second born son of Lord Waldron. Killed during the Night King's attack on Frostcliff and raised as a Wight. *** Cerlina Lyberr, his wife. **** {Jarson Downwood}, their son. Killed during the Red Wedding by Harrin Stout. **** Leyina Downwood, their daughter. Married to Jon Sunderland. Currently living on the island of Sweetsister in the Vale. ** Ser {Arnolf Downwood}, third born son of Lord Waldron. Killed in Robert's Rebellion during the Battle of the Trident. Was in the service of House Manderly of White Harbor. ** Lady {Wylla Downwood}, sister of lord Waldron and the wife of Lord Ryger Mollen. Captured following the Sack of Riften and given to Lord Roose Bolton. Later executed on the orders of Lord Harald Karstark. ** {Kollen Snow}, the bastard son of Lord Waldron. Killed during the Battle of the Bastards. Ancestors White Ice Kings * King Tarran Downwood, also known as "Mad Tarran", who slew his loyal servants in their sleep before throwing himself off a cliff to his death. * King Vickard Downwood, only surviving son of Lord Tarran. * King Marlon Downwood, who bent the knee to King Walton Stark. Killed by an avalanche on his journey down from Frostcliff. ** Queen Jansa Dustin, his first wife. Killed after falling into the Fright River *** Lord Cleon Downwood, eldest son of King Marlon. Became Lord of Frostcliff following Marlon's death. *** Emerra Downwood, Marlon's eldest daughter. Married to Lord Gregor Mormont. *** Two other children ** Queen Sarra Dragen, his second wife. *** Lucia Downwood, their second youngest daughter. Married to Jonos Bolton. *** Unnamed son. Joined the Night's Watch *** Orrina Stark, their youngest daughter. Married to King Walton Stark after her father bent the knee. * Lady Rosannah Umber, wife of Lord Oswynd Umber and lady of Last Hearth. Daughter of Lord Cleon Downwood * Lord Ammon Downwood, lord of Frostcliff ** Lady Alla Karstark, wife of Lord Ammon * Lord Vickon Downwood, lord of Frostcliff ** Lady Janna Downwood, wife of Lord Dannos Dragen * Lord Berric Downwood, constructed a large statue of Marlon Downwood utop Frostcliff ** Lady Ronna Karstark, wife of Lord Berric *** Lady Jaelyn Hornwood, their daughter and wife of Lord Arton Hornwood * Lord Errard Downwood, lord of Frostcliff during the War of Conquest. ** Lady Rylla Manderly, wife of Lord Errard * Lord Domeric Downwood, lord of Frostcliff sometime before the Dance of the Dragons. ** Lord Ashter Downwood, lord of Frostcliff during the Dance of the Dragons. Eldest son of Lord Domeric. ** Lady Donessa Darkoak, wife of Lord Ashter. ** Joran Downwood, youngest son of Lord Domeric. * Joran Downwood, second son of Lord Domeric Downwood * Lord Dyron Downwood, lord of Frostcliff. ** Lady Emilya Warth, his wife. * Lord Rodrik Downwood, Lord of Frostcliff. Father of Waldron Downwood ** Lady Cathelyne Downwood, wife of Lord Rodrik * Ser Vayon Snow, bastard of Lord Rodrik Downwood. Served as Master at Arms at both the Highridge and Smithestone in the Stormlands, eventually becoming a knight. * Eldon Downwood, member of the Night's Watch who served under Lord Commander Sammith Stark. * Brandon Downwood, member of the Night's Watch who served as the 608th Lord commander. Household * Maester {Allort}, teacher and healer at Frostcliff. Killed during the Night King's attack on Frostcliff. * Ser {Dorren Overton}, master-at-arms at Frostcliff. Killed during the Night King's attack on Frostcliff. * {Vickon Cray}, killed during the Night King's attack on Frostcliff. * Several men under Kollen Snow's command during the Battle of the Bastards. All killed in the battle. The Fright House Downwood is infamous in the North for its ancient execution known as the Fright. This method of execution included lowering the condemned into the Fright River, with stones, each larger than the last, continuously being piled on top of them. They would die an excruciating death, In the Books In the book series, House Downwood is a fiercely loyal house of the Boltons, rivalling that of Houses Umber and Glover to the Starks. The Boltons and Downwood have made many marriage alliances. In the show the Downwoods appear incredible disgusted with House Bolton's betrayal of the Starks, however in the books, the Downwoods anticipated this act, and felt only slightly angered as Robb Stark executed Lord Rickard Karstark; the Downwood's and Karstark's having been close allies for centuries.Category:Houses from the North Category:Noble houses Category:Vassal houses Category:Fanon houses Category:House Downwood